


Cold December Night

by Sarah_hadeschild



Series: Amator Meae [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Christmas, Christmas Smut, Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), their first Christmas together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_hadeschild/pseuds/Sarah_hadeschild
Summary: It's Christmastime and Crowley is not a fan of cold weather.It is up to Aziraphale to keep his demon warm.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Amator Meae [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032978
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72
Collections: The Good Omens Library





	Cold December Night

“You coming to bed, Angel?”

Crowley shivered in the doorway, clad only in Aziraphale’s loose cardigan and a pair of boxer shorts. 

The angel studied him appreciatively before replying. “Soon, my dear. I thought I’d stay and read a moment longer.”

The demon smirked. “Admiring your handiwork, you mean.”

Indeed, the Christmas tree did look lovely, especially this time of night. Outside, the world was dim and quiet, the evening enchanted somehow by the season and it’s swift approach. A thin layer of snow dusted streets and lamplights, and the windows were darkened with it. Within, there was only Christmas tree glow and candlelight.

“That too.” 

Crowley padded over to the old sofa and Aziraphale’s armed opened for him, his book forgotten. 

He curled into Aziraphale’s side, his spindly legs flung over the angel’s lap. “I don’t know how you can stay out here, Angel. It’s freezing.”

Aziraphale reached behind him for his blue tartan blanket and used it to cover their legs, pointedly ignoring Crowley’s groan at its pattern. “Well, _I_ am dressed for the occasion, while you refuse to wear pants.”

“Pants after dark are not worth wearing,” he shrugged, depositing his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder. “Are you asking me to cover up, angel?”

Aziraphale shook his head minutely. “I would never ask for that, my love.”

Crowley kissed him then, bringing their lips together at a somewhat uncomfortable angle. Aziraphale turned to face him more fully, chasing Crowley’s lips and deepening the kiss. He felt Crowley smile against his skin.

It had only been a few weeks since Crowley gave up his old apartment in favour of the bookshop, but they had already been here so many times before. With the fireplace just behind, the old sofa was the centre of the home. _Their_ home. The place where they asked about one another’s days and sought comfort when they were difficult. The place where hands were extended again and again, seeking warmth in darkness and in light.

And yet, it still felt thrilling. 

Aziraphale’s hands tangled in Crowley’s hair, tugging him closer and closer, and Crowley eagerly obliged. He followed Aziraphale’s hands as well as his desires. Even though the angel asked many questions— _‘how do you like it, my darling?’ ‘Where should we begin?’ ‘Is this alright?’_ — Crowley knew he had the power to render him speechless with his hands. 

He liked doing that. He liked listening to Aziraphale’s gentle words and knowing that he could return them with his touch. The knowledge that Aziraphale sought pleasure in Crowley’s body was like a spark bursting into flame; Crowley knew that he would chase after it forever, just to warm his hands against Aziraphale’s skin and his abundant happiness.

Aziraphale pulled Crowley into his lap and arranged the blanket over his exposed legs while the demon eyed him curiously. “Now, my dear. What would you like to do?”

 _“Everything,”_ Crowley whispered, stifling a laugh as he pressed a kiss to Aziraphale’s Adam’s apple. “I told you already, I want to do everything with you.”

Aziraphale beamed; his hands held Crowley’s waist firmly, kneading at the skin there. “As do I, my love, but we have to start somewhere, you know.”

“I know,” Crowley said, dropping back onto Aziraphale’s thighs. 

This was the part he struggled with— asking for things. He wasn’t used to it. Taking orders, he could do. Obeying head offices and all of their ancient protocols, he could manage (well, mostly). But asking for what he wanted…admitting that he was capable of want…not so much. His long-buried desire was a difficult thing to exhume, but Aziraphale was patient. He was willing to wait.

He smiled up at Crowley, studying his face as though he were a painting.

“I think…that I’d like to ride you, if that’s alright?”

Azirphale smiled, raising a hand to stroke Crowley’s cheek affectionately. “I doubt there is anything that I could want more.”

Crowley nodded, awkwardly manoeuvring himself back into his lover’s lap. Already he could feel the angel hard beneath him and he wiggled closer, satisfied with Aziraphale’s sharp intake of breath.

“You naughty thing,” Aziraphale hissed, without a hint of malice.

“You like it,” Crowley said, pausing to kiss his lips.

“I do,” said Aziraphale, “rather a lot.”

Crowley kissed him once more before rising to help divest Aziraphale of his pants. Neither one was patient enough to do the job entirely, so Aziraphale was left to sit with pants pushed down to his knees while a demon went about undressing in front of him. He stripped down to just the cardigan, which hung loosely at his sides. Like him, Crowley’s cock was long and slender and beautiful. He eyed the angel fondly before stepping closer.

Aziraphale watched him, his breath caught in his throat. He felt this way every time— as though he were witnessing a miracle that no words could begin to touch. 

“Beautiful,” was all Aziraphale could manage to say.

The demon smirked as he took up residence in his lap, warming the exposed parts of him.

The angel reached for the blanket once more, pooling it around Crowley’s legs so that he didn’t suffer the cold, either.

“You worry too much,” Crowley informed him, pressing against Aziraphale’s chest as he repositioned himself on the angel’s lap.

Aziraphale shivered without being cold. “Not if it’s about you.”

Taking his face in his hands, Crowley kissed him once more. Hard not to, when Aziraphale adored him so entirely. In the warm glow of their living room, Aziraphale’s features were far too soft and too warm to be left unkissed. It simply isn’t done.

“Now,” Aziraphale began, pulling only slightly away. “Are you ready, love?”

Crowley nodded, gratified to feel Aziraphale’s warm hand already on him, nearing his entrance. His other hand was in front, holding Crowley’s.

“Is this alright?” Aziraphale asked as he pressed a finger inside.

“Yessss, Angel,” Crowley hissed, his eyes falling back at the angel’s gentle ministrations. “You can try two, now…I think. Yes, keep going.”

“Are you certain?” Aziraphale asked. They had only just begun, yet Crowley’s cock was already dripping with want.

Crowley nodded, biting his lip.

And so, Aziraphale granted his request.

“Oh!” Crowley cried, already leaning back on Aziraphale’s hand, dizzy at the prospect of being held— being loved— from the inside out. “Yes. I’m ready for you, Angel.”

Together, their overlapping hands guided Aziraphale’s member to Crowley’s entrance, and the demon fell forward with excitement, coiling his arms around Aziraphale’s neck as he leaned back, taking him in deeper, and deeper.

 _“Oh, Angel.”_ Crowley sighed, shifting back and forth in time with Aziraphale’s hands.

“Good?” The angel asked, his eyes fluttering closed.

“Satan, yes,” he cooed, pressing a kiss to Aziraphale’s neck. “You always feel so good inside me.”

A part of him wished that he’d had the foresight to remove Aziraphale’s jumper so that he could feel the angel’s warm skin and whips of golden hair beneath his hands, but a part of him liked seeing Aziraphale this way. Wearing an ugly red Christmas sweater, his eyes slack and lips parted as he came undone for Crowley beneath a tartan blanket. The scene was so domestic it made Crowley want to cry.

Aziraphale twitched beneath him and Crowley moaned, _“yes!_ Oh, Angel, right there. You feel so good.”

“Like this?” Aziraphale asked, thrusting up into him.

“Yes, yes! Satan, do that again.”

And he did. Aziraphale clutched Crowley’s thighs, pulling him closer as the demon sank into him, enveloping him completely. Crowley leaned back suddenly with the joy of it, his opened cardigan sinking low on his arms as his mouth fell open. “Oh, oh! Angel, I’m so close a-already—”

“It’s alright; come for me, my love. You are so beautiful this way, Crowley. You have no idea…” He stopped to loose a moan from his lips. “You have no idea what you do to me.”

“Tell me,” Crowley instructed, his spine arched away from him as he rocked harder into him. “I want to hear it.”

Azirphale, still gripping him by the waist with one hand, raised the other to cup his face. He smiled when Crowley shuddered, leaning into his hand as his mouth fell open once more.

“You enchant me,” he began, his breath hitching towards the end. “You always have. The way you move, the way you talk… I’ve been wanting to touch you for years— for _centuries.”_

_“Yes,”_ Crowley answered, begging for more. “I like…” he let out a sharp cry— “I like hearing you talk…your voice…when you’re inside me.”

Aziraphale’s hips rocked with pleasure, already nearing the edge as Crowley spoke the words. “And I yours, my love. I… I love you so. You and your voice, and the way you say my name so sweetly. Say it for me, will you?”

 _“Aziraphale,”_ he panted. “I’m going to…”

“Yes, my love. Won’t you say it as you do?”

“I— yes,” he hissed, his back arching sharply as he sank lower, taking Aziraphale to the hilt again and again. 

From Aziraphale’s vantage point, the light of the tree illuminated Crowley from behind, granting him a halo as he writhed in his arms. He panted, a mess of curls, collarbones, and cries as he trembled at Aziraphale’s touch. The angel ached with want all the more as Crowley moaned for him. Nothing but _hands, hands, hands!_

When Aziraphale raised a hand to caress Crowley’s cock, it was all over.

“I’m— Ah- Ahh! Aziraphale!”

The demon’s eyes blew wide as he came, his orgasm shaking through his bones as he tumbled forward onto Aziraphale’s chest. White-hot and blinding, he felt himself shake with the fullness of it. Somewhere in his heart, a dam had burst. Relief washed over him in waves, dragging him out to sea.

Aziraphale held him tightly through his orgasm, stroking his hair as Crowley quaked in his arms. He pulled the jumper high around Crowley’s shoulders once more, enjoying the weight of Crowley in his arms and the feeling of his warm spend on the angel’s stomach.

“Shh,” he cooed,” caressing his shoulder. “You were _glorious,_ my dear.”

Crowley tugged the angel’s collar lower, kissing the exposed skin. “That was wonderful, Angel. But it’s not over yet.”

Aziraphale watched him keenly as Crowley came back to himself. His mind was still foggy with pleasure, but he felt Aziraphale inside of him, still firm and likely aching with it. 

“Your turn,” he whispered, pulling away from Aziraphale to resume his task.

“Um, not quite,” said Aziraphale, tugging him by the wrist. “Can you move closer? I want to hold you in my arms as I fuck you.”

“Angel,” Crowley nearly choked, clambering back into the angel’s arms. 

“That’s it,” Aziraphale told him, kissing the demon’s wrist before Crowley could wrap his arms around his neck once more. “I just want to be close to you.”

Crowley kissed him then— quick but firm. An agreement was struck. “It’s all I want, too.”

“Marvellous.”

Crowley began slowly, watching the angel’s eyes for cues as he began his gyrations once more. A series of sharp breaths and long sighs poured from the angel’s lips within seconds, and Crowley chased them with his hips. He buried Aziraphale’s face in his chest as he rose higher, almost releasing the angel completely before taking him deeply again, one near miss after another, while Aziraphale began to lose control.

“Oh, my darling, you— you’re always so good for me. So warm and tight, I— ah!” His arms wound tightly around Crowley’s shoulders, holding him close. “I can’t think of what to say. All the loving words just sound like your name— I— oh, Crowley, if you don’t want to— I’m going to—”

Crowley ignored his warning entirely, and instead beared down on Aziraphale once more, taking all of him as his body rocked with bliss. 

“Crowley!” Aziraphale gasped, his cock twitching inside of him as he came. Crowley’s name sounded desperate on his lips. Desperate, and devout.

“Oh!” Crowley cried out, sinking down to kiss Aziraphale through his orgasm. He kissed his lips, his chin, his neck, surprised when his own body shook at the feeling of the angel inside of him, filling him completely. “Angel…oh, _Angel.”_

Crowley’s exhaustion abandoned him as Aziraphale came inside of him. The heat and the smell and the hands on his hips were all too much. He could feel himself nearing the edge once more, being pulled over with eager hands and more desire than he knew what to do with. Aziraphale bit his lip as he kissed him and any hope for composure was lost forever. The heat of it was too much— loving hands were prying him open.

“Angel,” he whispered.

“I know,” Aziraphale said, kissing him. I know. 

The demon collapsed beside Aziraphale on the couch, panting his name as hands and lips found him in the dark.

The second time was easier. Crowley felt his limbs go slack as he relaxed into it, Aziraphale’s hands guiding him towards his pleasure. Soon, he moaned Aziraphale’s name for the second time as he spilt over them both. When he breathed, the air felt different. No tension existed between them and a delicate tenderness coloured everything.

“I know,” Aziraphale told him, moving to stroke Crowley’s hair as the demon positioned himself across the angel’s chest. “I know.” 

Their eyes met as they examined one another, each taking in the sight of the other’s blissed-out expression and kiss-swollen lips. Crowley bumped Aziraphale’s nose before pulling him into another kiss. 

“I don’t want to move,” he confessed.

“Then don’t,” said Azirphale, stroking his arm. “We can just stay like this, forever.”

Crowley smirked, hiding his face in Aziraphale’s collar. “We are going to have to move eventually.”

Gently, Aziraphale placed a hand on his chin, raising it until Crowley was facing him.

Crowley could hear the words from nights ago, even as they went unspoken: _‘Look at me, dearest. I love seeing you this way.’_

“Eventually,” Aziraphale repeated, “but not right away.”

Crowley nestled closer, burying his face in Aziraphale’s neck. Once more, he curled into Aziraphale’s side. The angel waved a hand and miraculously cleaned them both, then tugged the blanket around the two of them.

Crowley quirked a brow suspiciously. “What happened to not using miracles?”

Aziraphale shrugged. “I’m sure no one will notice, my dear.” His eyes floated up towards the tree in the corner. “It is Christmas after all.”

“It’s Christmas,” Crowley echoed, following his gaze. 

In front of them, branches tangled with lights and ornaments. Golden nightingales mingled with silver menorahs and a single polaroid with two smiling faces. Their lives strewn like lights in the evening, sharing the same light as the world grew dark around them.

Aziraphale pressed a kiss to the demon’s forehead and whispered, “I’m so glad that you are here, dearest.”

“Me too, Angel.” He replied. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and Happy Holidays <3


End file.
